This invention relates generally to input/output techniques for processor-based systems and particularly to techniques for entering text into graphical user interfaces.
Processor-based systems are becoming increasingly smaller and more portable. For example cellular phones now have many capabilities formerly only available with full scale personal computers. Similarly, battery-operated handheld processor-based systems such as a personal digital assistants (PDAs) also have., advanced computer functionalities. Both telephones and PDAs are now available which provide cellular links to the Internet, and advanced scheduling capabilities, all of which involve, to varying degrees, the entry of text into graphical user interfaces.
Similarly, there is increasing acceptance of set top computers. These computers provide computer functionalities generally using a television receiver as their display. Commonly, they are positioned on top of the television receiver housing and are coupled thereto for operation under control by a remote control unit (RCU). Conventionally, the RCU implements mouse-like control of graphical user interfaces displayed on the television receiver. A full scale keyboard may not provided. One usage model of the set top computer is to operate the computer much like a television receiver is conventionally operated—using a remote control rather than a keyboard. Thus, set top computers may provide advanced computer functionality as well as to access the Internet.
In the course of accessing Internet web sites, it is commonly necessary to input information into graphical user interfaces. In a variety of Internet applications it is desirable to input common text information. To buy items over the Internet, conventionally information is required such as the user's name, address, and information about the items being purchased as well as credit card information. The user normally repetitively enters the information over and over with each transaction.
While these repetitive tasks may be unnecessarily time consuming in connection with processor-based systems which have full scale keyboards, in systems with reduced keyboards or no keyboards, they become extremely onerous. For example, in connection with some set top computers and the PalmPilot PDA, the user may input text information by mouse clicking on the “keys” of a graphical user interface in the form of a keyboard. Of course, moving the cursor to align with each graphical key and operating the “key” tends to be time consuming and to require, in many cases, considerable manual dexterity. Similarly, with set top computer systems operated through RCUs, text entry tends to be challenging.
Thus, there is a continuing need for better ways to enter text in connection with processor-based systems.